


I'm Gonna Love You Too

by Phytin



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Misunderstandings, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, basically a fluff
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 06:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18463709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phytin/pseuds/Phytin
Summary: “操不操？”Roger这样问。事情就是这样。





	I'm Gonna Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> 设定：人们在十七岁时胸口会出现灵魂伴侣对他说的第一句话，但是只有自己可以看见。灵魂伴侣互相表白之后印记会化为对方的名字显形。

-  
Brian和Roger第一次睡在一起时，他们还不是queen。Tim和女朋友约会去了，Roger就和Brian在酒吧喝酒。Brian不记得之前他们说了些什么，只记得Roger的脸在酒吧昏暗的灯光下显得格外柔和，比平时还要漂亮。

事后Brian想起来，会觉得Roger那天非常反常。因为一般来说，Roger永远都是被女孩包围，然后在幸运赢家的陪同下去向不知道哪一个街角或者汽车旅馆。可是那天Roger婉拒了所有想请他喝酒的女孩，握着一杯金汤力坐到Brian旁边。Roger看起来情绪不太高涨：以往他是个多话而有趣的同伴，但那时他像在想什么事情，嘴角耷拉下来。Brian为了逗笑他绞尽脑汁。Roger总是很擅长在各种场合做一个有趣的人——Brian喜欢他的俏皮话，Roger甚至可以让他在心情极差的时候笑出声来。而Brian，前帝国理工辩论会主席，却对如何在对话时变得有趣一无所知。就在他快要放弃磕磕巴巴地和Roger说话时，Roger突然开口了。

“操不操？”Roger这样问。

事情就是这样。一开始Brian还以为自己出现了幻觉，像傻子一样大张着嘴巴，迟钝地问了句什么。Roger隐忍地叹口气，“我说，操不操。”他这次说得足够掷地有声，“你要是不想操就当我没有问过。”

Brian怎么可能不想。

他们一路跌跌撞撞地回到他们合租的小房子里，他们本来就是室友，一个房间里摆了两张窄小的单人床。Brian把Roger抵在房门上接吻，Roger的手解开他们两人的裤子拉链。Brian心中有疑惑，今天晚上发生的一切像是脱轨的列车，完全不合情理，可Brian也不想抱怨。 Brian的床离门更近些也更整洁些，他们一起倒在床上时，单人床就发出不堪重负的吱呀声。Roger的腿环在Brian腰上，Brian沉在Roger身体里。整个过程单人床都在发出令人不安的响声，两个成年男人的重量对这张床来说显然超负荷了些，但是好在最后没有像Brian担心的那样塌掉。Roger在Brian身下咬着嘴唇发出小声的呻吟，他们没来得及开灯，但窗帘遮光不够好，月亮深蓝色的光就透进房间，照亮了Roger皱起的眉毛和紧闭的眼睛。Brian只好去亲他的睫毛，Roger的呼吸炙热地打在他脖颈。

“你知道吗，”之后Roger躺在他身边和他说话。他眼睛是合上的，呼吸也很稳。Brian本来以为他睡着了，正在盘算着要在他的嘴角偷一个吻。这几乎是他很长时间以来的心愿。许多次Roger喝醉了靠在他肩膀上睡着时Brian都想这么做，可是没有一次有胆量。虽然今晚早些时候他已经吻过了Roger，但总归不一样。于是他做贼心虚地屏住呼吸，小心地低下头去，这时候Roger突然开口了。他说话声音很小，像是梦话一样。“我还是想找到我的灵魂伴侣。”他这样说着，眼睛依然没有睁开。“会不会很蠢，居然信这个。”Roger没有再说下去，他又不说话了，只是静悄悄地躺在那里。

Brian知道Roger胸口发烫的印记是什么，虽然他看不到。Roger有一次告诉过Brian，那时候他们刚认识没多久，Brian对Roger到处拈花惹草的行径很有些不适应。“当你的灵魂伴侣对你说的第一句话是hey的时候，你还能指望什么呢？”他看起来很不在意地和Brian这么说，而Brian怂了怂肩，未置可否。他才不相信Roger是真的想要找到灵魂伴侣，他以为这不过是Roger给自己把妹找的借口。

Brian并不期待灵魂伴侣。他知道自己的一些亲戚也是灵魂伴侣，但是他们的婚姻并不算幸福。与其相信虚无缥缈的命运，Brian更倾向于相信自己的判断。Brian在十七岁的时候得到了自己的印记，五个字母，sorry。Brian从来没把这当回事，如果不是一到阴雨天它就会奇怪地酸痛起来，Brian甚至会忘记它的存在。

Roger也知道Brian的印记是什么。Roger那天早些时候曾经好奇地问过他。按理说这不该告诉任何人，只是Brian不太在意；再加上，当Roger蓝色的眼睛看着他的时候，他没什么说不出来的。“sorry。”他和Roger说，“也不比你的好到哪里去。只是我不相信灵魂伴侣。”他说这话的时候勇敢地看着Roger的眼睛，心里揣着一点不切实际的幻想。但是Roger避开他的视线低下头喝酒，之后神色如常地切换了话题。

此时此刻，Roger就像Brian的梦里一样躺在他身侧，但是Brian什么都没法说出口。Brian没有问出的问题得到了回答：Roger的意思再明白不过了，他不想和Brian有过多牵扯。性终归是性，Brian May当不了他的灵魂伴侣，就不该计划着得到他的爱。

Brian谋划了很久的吻最终还是没有落在Roger的嘴唇上，他叹了口气，把吻藏在Roger漂白过度的金发里。单人床对两个人还是太挤了，Brian只好起身去躺到Roger的床上。沉默像海水一样盖过他们，Roger可能睡了，但Brian一直睁着眼睛。

 

-  
Roger和他第一次见面是因为Brian和Tim的乐队需要一个鼓手。Brian不抱任何希望地在帝国理工的公告栏上贴上招募信息，然后Roger Taylor出现了，像某种神迹。那天Tim出去和女朋友约会，Brian就一个人在排练室等Roger。

他们第一次见面的时候Roger大大咧咧地把门开得很响，Brian正弯着腰弹吉他，被声音惊得皱起眉。“弹得不错，”金色头发的男孩子抱着一个鼓和他说。Brian看他忙忙碌碌地搬着器材，终于想起来放下手里的吉他帮他忙。Roger流了点汗，额头亮晶晶的，却一直难以理解地在室内戴着墨镜。

东西全都搬到排练室后，Roger任它们杂乱地摆在那里，“你就是那个招鼓手的吗？我是Roger Taylor。”然后直率地朝Brian伸过右手，墨镜还是没摘下来。Brian犹豫地握住，然后说出了对Roger的第一句话。

“我是Brian。”

Brian也不知道Roger Taylor有什么好的。他们认识的第一天时他就狠狠地嘲笑了Brian，理由是Brian居然不知道鼓也需要调音。Brian看不惯他在室内也要带着墨镜，看不惯他穿的花里胡哨的花衬衫，但不得不承认他的鼓打得确实好。Brian对鼓没有过多了解，可Roger打鼓的样子优雅流畅得像动态的油画，鼓点流畅，即兴的solo旋律也漂亮。Brian坐在脏兮兮的地板上看他自得其乐，心里明白他们找到人了。

-  
之后很多年，Brian回想到这个场景，依然忍不住后悔他没有像绝大多数人那样说一句hey。Hey我是Brian，和我是Brian，三个字母一个音节之差，一个Roger Taylor之差。

-  
说起来Brian不太清楚自己为什么会爱上Roger。简单地归为日久生情并不是个充分的理由，毕竟他和Tim认识的时间比Roger还要久。更不只是Roger总能逗他笑，因为Freddie也可以做到这个。Roger不是完美的梦中情人，他脾气不好，作为室友还要命地有起床气。他喜欢抽烟，但Brian不喜欢烟味。长得倒确实是好看，smile演出的时候底下一水的漂亮姑娘尖叫的都是Roger的名字。睡着的样子也够可爱，半边脸压在枕头上，会流一点口水，像小孩子一样。

Brian想了很久，自己为什么，或者说是在什么时候坠入爱河的。他在记忆里翻找半天，也只找出来一个模糊的记忆。

“你为什么要糟蹋自己的身体？”Brian第无数次把燃着的香烟从Roger嘴里抽出来，没好气地说教。Roger可惜地看着被Brian踩在脚底的烟，他偷偷抽烟时都会非常小心，但Brian总能闻到他身上的味道。Roger那时抱怨道：“你又为什么要这么在意？”他无所谓地和Brian说，“你要是实在不喜欢烟味可以在我抽完的时候不要靠近我——我们又不是要接吻什么的，何必在意我嘴里有没有气味呢？”他没心没肺地笑，自以为说了个好笑话，但Brian的心一下子重重地坠下去。他紧盯着Roger因为烟草而干裂的嘴唇，脑袋像被行驶的火车碾过一般。那时候他恍然大悟自己原来是爱上了Roger，可是起因却不得而知了。

-  
那天晚上之后Brian和Roger没再聊过这个。Brian不敢提起，他害怕自己从此失去参与Roger人生的资格。Brian什么时候都有点畏手畏脚，连他自己都讨厌；但是Roger好像没有很在意他们操过的事实。

Tim离队那天晚上他们又睡到了一起，Brian没有想到。Roger那天晚上本来说要出去喝酒，Brian没了心情，再加上第二天还有考试，就提前回家了。半夜的时候Brian突然梦见自己被怪物掳住，睁开眼才发现Roger像树袋熊一样贴在他胸口。

“我睡不着。”Roger闷闷地说，“操吗？”

Brian立刻就硬了。

-  
之后他们经常操在一起。多是Roger开口问他搞不搞，有的时候说的是，房间里太冷了，我们操吧；更多时候Roger根本不需要解释，只要他把手放到Brian阴茎上，Brian也不在乎是什么原因了。Brian操他往往连带着充满爱意的前戏与永无止尽的爱抚。有的时候Brian会恐惧自己的眼神和亲吻是否太过直白，好在Roger从来没提起过。完事之后Roger再也没有像第一次那样躺在他身边过了。他起身去浴室很快地冲个澡，然后回到自己的床上，即使是在他号称冷的那些晚上也不例外。Brian想过Roger是不是把自己当按摩棒用了，但是Roger显然还可以有其他人选。Brian庆幸又不幸Roger选择了自己。

-  
Roger当然哪里都好。Brian在台上弹吉他的时候会转身去看他。Roger的金色头发在灯光下耀眼得像太阳，Brian是扑火的飞蛾。不止一次Brian看向来看演出的人群时，会感到笼罩全身的恐慌。不是因为怯场，而是因为这些陌生人都有可能成为Roger寻找了很久的灵魂伴侣吧，而Brian却失去了资格。这时候Brian就会感觉到荒唐的悲伤席卷了他，但他什么也做不了，只能在下次Roger敲响他的房门时操得更用力。

他们已经录了一张专辑，住进了更大的房子，而Brian再也没办法趁室友之便偷看Roger睡觉的样子了。有演出的晚上Roger会玩得很疯，酒和姑娘都不可或缺。Brian一次又一次撞见过Roger和不同的女孩在巷口亲热，Roger从没觉得有什么不妥，落荒而逃的永远是Brian。Brian每次都会觉得愤怒，他脆弱的心脏简直要像失恋的少女一样破碎了，而意识到自己并没有资格愤怒的这个事实对他的情绪改善毫无帮助。

-  
Brian完全搞不懂Roger。Roger显然不缺乏炮友，更没必要选择Brian。Brian也不能说是因为自己是一个完美的情人，他甚至让Roger流过血。

Brian只是太嫉妒了，那天早些时候一个女孩对着Roger说了hey。虽然这种事一直在发生，但是这次女孩说话的时候Brian离Roger不过一步之遥。他在Roger背后，看不到Roger的表情，但他知道自己的脸色一定很吓人。他太害怕了，虽然他知道自己有一天一定会失去Roger，可不是现在，因为他还没有做好准备。也许永远也没办法做好准备。

好在Roger那天情绪不算高涨，并没有和那女孩聊上很久，然而这也足以让Brian心惊肉跳了。

Roger晚上才敲了第一下门Brian就跳起来开了，几乎让Roger吓了一跳。Brian不管不顾地啃咬他的脖子，扒下了Roger的裤子，把他压在门板上操。Brian心里很乱，甚至没想到要去拿润滑剂。他让Roger吸他的手指，然后直接用手指捅进了他的屁股。他没有戴套，套子上周用完了，两人都没想起来去买。Brian挤进Roger还很干涩的身体里，没有完全开拓的肠道推阻着Brian的插入，紧得让Brian疼痛。Roger的手指甲陷进Brian的后背，牙齿咬在Brian的肩膀。事到如今Brian的肩膀上还留着那一次Roger啃咬的伤疤。Roger两条腿圈在Brian腰上，全身上下唯一的支撑点就是Brian拖着他屁股的手，这时候Brian就错觉自己拥有了Roger。他操得用力，Roger就在他的怀里颠簸。Brian知道Roger不爱自己，但他的肠肉谄媚地裹紧Brian，他的身体欢迎着Brian。Brian只能这样拥有Roger，一想到这他就忍不住更快更用力地操他，水声，肉体的碰撞声和Roger的呻吟声在房间里回响。

“轻一点Brian，”Roger的声音有点哽咽，Brian吻他脸颊时才知道他流了眼泪。Brian摸开灯，Roger的眼睛红了，过长的睫毛因为眼泪凝在一起。Roger的嘴唇上沾着血，不知道是他自己的还是Brian的。他在Brian怀里轻微地发着抖，从胸口到耳朵都是红色的。Brian慢慢地把自己抽出来，发现Roger流了血。他甚至没有勃起，血迹在他白色的皮肤上显得扎眼。Brian的脑子轰轰响，就像排练了一天之后耳鸣一样。他下意识地道歉，“对不起，”他是真的感到抱歉，说话都带了点颤音，心脏连带着他胸口的皮肤都烧灼起来。“对不起。”Brian一遍又一遍道歉，头低得不能再低了。他想Roger大概会直接离开这里，之后再也不和他说一句话。

“没事的Bri，”Roger的嗓子哑了，他咳嗽了好几下才发出声音。他趴在Brian的肩膀上，安慰地拍了拍他的后背。弄伤Roger的人是Brian，结果到头来需要安慰的居然也是他。“我们到床上去吧。”

那天晚上他们没再做爱，Brian紧紧地从背后抱住Roger，胸膛贴着Roger的脊柱。Brian感觉到自己胸口写着sorry的那块皮肤烫得快要烧起来，像是在提醒他不要觊觎不属于他的东西。

第二天Brian睁开眼睛的时候Roger已经不在了。

-  
洛克菲尔德的雨下个不停。他们录音的这段时间就没晴过几次，天空阴沉沉地压下来，低气压笼罩了整个农场。Brian不喜欢雨天。一到潮湿的天气，他胸口的印记就和关节一起酸痛起来。Brian学会了给关节敷药，可在他皮肤上发烫的印记却不放过他，怎么也没有好转的迹象。

长时间以来，Brian学会了和他胸口的疼痛友好相处，但是最近似乎它发作得更厉害点。眼下可不是一个好时机。他们解雇了唱片公司，不计成本地做这一张专辑。他们欠了很多钱，Brian几乎没有办法去想如果这张专辑不成功会怎么样。

他努力地让自己忙起来，白天他写歌，配合队友一切合奏要求。这很罕见，Brian向来不是有求必应的那种好脾气的人，虽然日后媒体都这样描述他。他知道Roger也很焦虑，他打断鼓槌的频率比以往都要高。他不用回头就能听到鼓槌断开的脆响和紧跟着的Roger的脏话。他能做的不多，只能在短暂的中断时间里不引人注意地揉揉Roger酸痛的手掌，然后得到一个感激的回握。管理说他们买不起新的了，Brian就在休息的时候走很远的路到附近镇子上的乐器店，他不多的存款全用来买鼓槌了。他趁Roger还没回房间时把买到的鼓槌全都堆在他的床上。那天晚上Roger敲开他门的时候几乎是把自己砸进Brian的怀里。Brian紧紧地抱着他，他的手插在Roger的头发里，Roger的脸埋进Brian衣服的前襟。

他不愿想太多。到目前为止没有什么是顺利的，他已经很久没有和他的父亲说过话了，而每次他打电话给他母亲时都能听到父亲深而重的叹息声。Roger有时候抓到他看着自己的吉他发呆，就会过来抱着Brian，如果周围没有人，他还会吻他。

Roger的吻几乎是Brian这段时间里唯一的慰藉。录音的间隙Brian会把Roger推到没有人的角落和他接吻。Roger的嘴唇干燥而柔软，Brian的舌头刚刚碰到他，Roger的嘴唇就乖顺地分开，让Brian得以进一步探索他的口腔。

Brian越来越少想到爱，他尽自己所能地多得到Roger一点。眼下他们太穷又太脆弱，而爱情太过奢侈了。甚至Roger也不再提起寻找灵魂伴侣的话题，更不像以前录音时一样，晚上和Freddie两个一起偷跑去酒吧找寻one night stand。他们四个早上起床后就泡在录音室里，闲聊的频率都比以往更低。他们小声交流着想法，然后演奏一小段或者唱一小段。Brian一筹莫展地写着My sweet lady，脑子里一直在想着Roger Taylor。

他们录了love of my life，并一致同意那是首好歌。“美极了，”Roger听完最后混制出来的效果后说。Brian也同意他的观点，但他们也都知道那首歌依然不够强。他们需要更有力的作品，帮助他们打破困境。成功还不够，眼下能把他们从泥潭里拉出来的只有伟大杰作。没有人说出这句话，但大家都心知肚明。没什么事情进展顺利，Brian几乎就要被压垮。好在Roger还是会在半夜的时候敲他的门，他的嘴唇是柔软的两片，Brian发狠地去咬，第二天Roger出现在大家面前时下嘴唇的伤口还没愈合。他解释说是吃饭时候的一点小事故，完全经不住推敲的理由，可是这时候没有人会在意这个。

半夜一两点的时候Roger骑在Brian身上一起一落，雨还没停，声音淅淅簌簌地溢满了房间。Brian扶着Roger的臀部听Roger咬着下唇发出细小的呻吟。Brian流了一点眼泪，这里太安静了，几乎像是在另外一个时空里。Brian和Roger操过很多次，也试过很多不同的体位，这时候Roger坐在Brian身上，他的脸在黑暗中若隐若现，看起来像在若干光年之外。但Brian感觉到一种隐秘的亲密，像是他和Roger从来没有这么靠近过。一整个爱的宇宙在他口腔里打转，Brian的手攀升到Roger的背上把他按下来亲吻。这时候他们拥有彼此。

但Brian依然担忧着有天Roger会永远地离开。如果这张专辑没有成功——Brian不敢去想。也许就不会有queen了，Roger也没有一定要和Brian绑在一起的理由了。Brian也许会继续读完博士学位，从此在实验室里每天研究星星，但再也没办法得到他喜欢的那颗。 Brian想不到Roger会去做什么。他不适合成为一名牙医，也不适合任何平凡的职业。他笑得那么明亮，生来就是该被人仰望的。

-  
Brian涂涂改改地写歌，压力挤在他的肺上，他像是在太空中一样呼吸困难。他从来不够友好，在极端情况下更甚。他们几乎每时每刻都在吵架，Roger不是会记仇的类型，Brian却很擅长生闷气。Roger的怒气通过喊叫和肢体冲突发泄出来，而Brian的不满不动声色。他们争吵着打架，沉默地做爱。有一次Brian刻薄地指出Roger的歌词不够有感情，Roger大发脾气。那天一整天Roger都对Brian没好气，但是半夜Brian后悔地去找他道歉，Roger也不会不给他进门。他打Brian几拳后整件事就忘记得差不多了，只在坐到Brian阴茎上时玩味地唱了几句。Brian快高潮的时候把Roger压到了身下，Roger蓝色的眼睛就像剑一样扎进Brian的心里。Brian射精时叫了Roger的名字，另一半话被吞进喉咙里。

Brian知道自己彻底完蛋了。爱情太过奢侈，他已经很久都没有幻想过了。但只字不提并不代表忘记，他对Roger隐晦的爱意经过这么久后依然没有消退的迹象，反而在他不知情时越长越凶猛。

Brian从那个时候开始写’39。

-  
事情大概都在慢慢地好起来。Freddie写出Bohemian Rhapsody时所有人都长出了一口气。这首歌录音的过程是最轻松愉快的，他们四个又像是回到录第一张专辑的时候，挤在一间录音室打闹。Brian一偏头就能看到Roger捂着耳机对着话筒和音，心脏就猛地抽搐一下。

每一天他都更惨烈地深陷爱河一点。

晚上他从Roger背后进入Roger时，假借呼吸的名义在他后颈留下很多个轻吻。

-  
录音完成那天他们在宅子里庆祝了一下。说是庆祝，但不过是喝酒与闲聊。Freddie提出去镇子里的酒吧玩，Roger几乎立刻就站起身来同意了。他转过头对还蹲在地上抱着酒瓶子的Brian伸出手，他笑得那么开心，Brian没有办法拒绝。即使去酒吧意味着他又要看着Roger在他眼前和姑娘们调笑，他也没有推阻Roger伸出的手。

他从来没有拒绝Roger邀请的能力。

镇子里的酒吧有本地乐队在演出，这时候很多人都在跳舞，John几乎立刻就投身到舞池里去了，而Freddie一进到酒吧就没了人影。Roger拒绝了所有贴到他身上的女孩，“我和朋友一起来的，”他礼貌地对着姑娘们笑，然后和Brian在灯光下碰杯。他实在没有必要这样做，但Brian显然不会为此抱怨。

Brian心情好得要命，酒也喝得有点多。Roger也很开心，Brian喜欢看他笑。Roger笑的时候眼睛会眯起来，露出一口整洁过头的牙齿。Brian醉醺醺地听到Roger和他说他买的鼓槌太多了，别说这次录音没有用完，可能这一辈子也用不完。他想反驳Roger一辈子很长，不要这样随便下定论；但是他脑子很乱，酒精冲碎了他的记忆。一下子他又回到了很多年前的那个晚上，Roger横冲直撞地砸开排练室的门，把正在练琴的Brian吓了一跳。也许从那一天起Brian的命运就被写定了，但此时此刻Brian想试着改变它。

“hey，”Brian和Roger说。Roger还在笑，“怎么了？”Brian闻到Roger的呼吸是杜松子酒的好闻的味道，突然很想尝一尝。但是眼下他还有更重要的事情要做。

“你该说sorry了，”Brian坚持地说，这时候他突然比以往任何时候都勇敢。没人知道这张专辑是否可以成功，没人知道他们是不是还能继续走下去，破釜沉舟的勇气让Brian变的无比坦白。“这样我们就可以成为灵魂伴侣了。你不是一直想要找到灵魂伴侣吗？”Brian在当地乐队效果器的轰鸣声中和Roger表白，“我想成为那个人。”

然后Roger Taylor吻了他。 Brian的脑子没法跟上节奏。他不懂这究竟算拒绝还是同意。他只知道Roger的呼吸尝起来很好，他的胸口变得暖融融的，像是整个人都要从心脏的位置开始融化成一小滩糖浆。

他们分开的时候Roger和他说，“你真是个傻瓜。”Brian发现他也掉了点眼泪，脸颊亮晶晶的。“我爱你。”Brian坦诚道。然后Roger笑了起来，“我也爱你。”Roger很长地呼吸了一声，“看来你根本记不得我们真正第一次见面的时候了。”他说完后又笑着把Brian拉进另一个吻，Brian听不懂Roger后来说的话，他只知道Roger刚刚说爱他，整个宇宙都在Brian面前旋转起来。

第二天Brian醒来时Roger躺在他身边。他揉了揉眼睛，大脑还没有完全清醒过来。Roger还在睡，半边脸压在枕头上，还留了点口水。他困惑地注意到Roger敞开的衬衫裸露出的胸膛上多了一处红色的印记。Brian小心翼翼地将衣襟拨过去一些，然后看到了自己的名字。

 

End

 

小番外：Roger pov  
Roger Taylor第一次遇见Brian May是在海德公园的小道。他和朋友打打闹闹地说话，不小心撞到了一个抱着一堆资料的高个子男人。“hey！”他不耐烦地挥了挥手臂，从头到尾没有看Roger一眼，就弯下腰去捡撒了一地的文献。“sorry，”Roger抱歉地说，他本想留下来帮Brian把资料拾起来，但是朋友驾着他的胳膊带着他跑了。“你是不是忘掉下节课是哪个教授的了，你还想不想毕业？”朋友威胁地告诉Roger。“他有可能是我的灵魂伴侣啊！”Roger嘴硬地反驳道，想起那个男人捡起纸张的修长手指很好看。“你可歇歇吧，”朋友不客气地回嘴，“对我你就别拿骗小姑娘那套了。你信灵魂伴侣？你可以编一个更好的理由的。”Roger不太在意地耸肩笑了笑，就把这事忘到一边。  
直到他走进排练室的时候，吉他弹得很好的高个子男人不太友好地瞪着他，那头乱蓬蓬的卷发任谁都忘不掉。“吉他弹得不错，”Roger说。

 

Roger Taylor真的没有想到Brian把他们第一次见面的场景忘得干干净净。他说自己相信灵魂伴侣时满以为自己的意思已经很明白了，但Brian的退缩也那么明显，几乎让Roger从心脏到脚掌都疼起来。好嘛，一晚上的心理建树后，Roger对自己说，那当个炮友也不是说不过去。


End file.
